Crimson Moon of the Second Bloody War
by fusion90XXXX
Summary: It's vampire vs werewolf. It's been that way for 10000 years. But now the werewolves are trying to start another Bloody War. It's up to the Royal vampire descendants to stop them. Will they win or will the vampire race fall and the werewolves rule?
1. Peace becomes Chaos

Before I begin I'll just say a some characters clothes. Kira, and Cagalli are wearing the clothes they wore in episode 19 of Gundam Seed. Shinn is wearing the clothes he wore in episode 1 of Gundam Seed Destiny when he tried to escape ORB with his family but they ended up dead. Heero is well wearing the same clothes he always wore in Gundam Wing. Same to the other Gundam Wing characters in the list. Stella is wearing the clothes she wore in episode 1 of Seed Destiny.

Here are character ages, and elemental powers they have:

Shinn Asuka: Age 480/Element Water

Kira Yamato: Age 500/Element Ice

Athrun Zala: Age 500/Element Fire

Rey Za Burrel: Age 490/Element Lightning

Heero Yuy: Age 480/Element Earth

Duo Maxwell: Age 480/Element Darkness

Trowa Barton: Age 480/Element Wood

Quatre Winner: Age 480/Element Wind/Air

Wufei Chang: Age 480/Element Metal

Lacus Clyne: Age 500/Element Light

Stella Loussier: Age 480/Element Heaven/Void/Sky

Cagalli Yamato: Age 500/Element Thunder

Lunamaria Hawke: Age 490/Element Plant/Nature

Meyrin Hawke: Age 480/Element Hell/Netherworld

I'll show more ages later. Possibly more elements.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Many battles raged between the vampires, and the werewolves. These battles had been happening for 10000 years with what seemed to be no end in sight. They had waged many wars on each other, but none like this one. _

_At one time there was a war. But not just any war you'd think it to be. It was the first Bloody War. There was so much blood shed, and so many lives taken that they were all reflected in the moon. The moons beautiful white surface was now crimson red… like blood. It was reflecting all the grief, anger, sorrow, and rage of those who died on the battlefield._

_However in the end the vampires were victorious against the werewolves. The remaining werewolves were driven into the mountains outside the vampires territory. They swore they would have their revenge, and destroy all the vampires, so they could rule the world throughout eternity. For the next 1000 years things were peaceful, and the vampires lived happy lives. _

_That is until now. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifty werewolves were running through the woods with one bigger one at the front. They were headed for the vampire territory, or rather the vampire kingdom to launch a surprise attack on them. They were the werewolf kings foot soldiers with armor and weapons. But unknown to them pairs of glowing red eyes were watching them from the branches a tall tree.

These are the eyes of vampires. "Let's go" said one. They all disappeared in an instant from the tree in pursuit of the werewolves. The werewolves were now getting closer to the kingdom. Then suddenly two beam boomerangs came flying at the werewolves, and decapitated four of them.

The others stopped and turned around to see their comrades headless bodies fall to the ground and blood was splattered on the ground. They looked up to see the beam boomerangs head for a tree. A figure caught the two in his hands. "That's far enough" said the person.

The light of the moon shined over to reveal the figures. They were none other than the descendants of the legendary vampire gods from millenniums ago. Despite the fact that they looked like teenagers they were actually hundreds of years old. The one who threw the boomerangs was Shinn Asuka. He's one of the best warriors in the kingdom. He was also one of the Royal families children so he was a very important person like his friends.

Even though they were children of the Royal family they were strong enough to defend themselves, and were allowed to battle. They probably would even if they weren't allowed to.

"It's the Royals children, kill them!" commanded the head werewolf. The other werewolves ran at the tree they were in. Shinn, and the others jumped out of the tree ready to do battle. When Shinn landed werewolves surrounded him completely. He drew his large beam sword called "Destiny" (The anti-ship sword his Destiny Gundam has) from on his back.

The werewolves all lunged at him. He jumped high in the air over them. He slashed down, and sliced three of them in half. He quickly spun around in a circle killing the others. He summoned his high energy beam cannon in his left hand. He fired a blast, and five werewolves were disintegrated.

Kira had drawn his large beam sword called "Freedom" (The Strike Gundams anti-ship sword), and began slicing through werewolves. He summoned his beam rifle in his left hand, and fired away at werewolves. The beams pierced through their heads, and chests killing them.

Heero drew his special beam saber, and cut down werewolves one after the other. He then summoned his very special twin buster rifle. He fired the weapon killing over half of the werewolves with the large, and powerful blast. He quickly flew forward, and sliced two in half. Athrun drew his double beamed beam saber.

He spun in circular forms cutting down many werewolves. With not many left Cagalli, Lacus, Rey, Luna, Meyrin, and Stella killed off the rest. The corpses of the werewolves lay everywhere in a bloody heap. "Not even a challenge" said Heero. Then suddenly the werewolves bodies shined blue.

They all lifted into the air, and combined into one. When the light faded there stood a giant werewolf. "Well this is new" said Athrun. The werewolf attacked with its large arms. Despite its size it could move extremely fast, and it was very destructive. Everybody quickly entered their SEED mode, or another name is the SEED.

The SEED is a special ability that only descendants of the vampire gods can achieve. Everybody in the Royal family has this ability. A jewel like seed that matches their eyes explodes in their mind in a shower of light above their eyes. Their pupils shrink, and their irises grow. Their irises appear to become pale, or dull like they're possessed.

When in SEED mode, a vampire exceeds his or her normal physical and mental limits. It enhances ones strength, speed, and mental awareness. It allows them to fight with five, or ten times their normal strength. They all suddenly disappeared. "What!?" said the giant werewolf.

Then suddenly everyone but Shinn appeared around it. Blood suddenly burst from large cuts that appeared on its body. The werewolf howled loudly in pain. Then he sensed something behind him. He turned to see Shinn floating in the air. He held his sword up above him as wings of pink, and purple energy appeared on his back. This was Shinn's technique called Wings of Light (The Destiny Gundams Wings of Light).

Shinn flew forward so fast he left behind after images. He held his sword out in front. In an instant the giant werewolf was impaled by the Destiny sword. It screamed as blood splattered out of the large wound. But then it ceased movement, and melted away. Shinn dismissed the wings as he sheathed his sword, and everyone left SEED mode.

"Let's head back" said Shinn. Everyone quickly headed back towards the castle through the very large village/town. With their speed it didn't take them long to reach the extremely large castle. This was where all the Royal families lived, where they lived. They walked across the bridge towards the castle. There were four guards stationed at the end at the gate.

"Welcome back your Royalnesses (Just made that word up)" said one of the guards. They opened the gate, and the group entered through the courtyard into the castle. It was bright in the castle. Everyone headed for their rooms.

Shinn was walking down a hall towards his room. "Those werewolves can't even put up a decent fight. Why do they even bother trying?" said Shinn to himself. Then Shinn heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a person running at him. The person jumped at him, and wrapped their arms around him.

"Shinn you're back!" said the girl. It was Shinn's little sister Mayu. She was still just a little girl. In human years she would be about eight, but in vampire years she's 400 years old. But more importantly she's the heir to the vampire throne. Shinn's not the heir because he chose to be a knight that would fight against the werewolves instead. His parents understood his determination to protect the kingdom so they let him.

"Hey Mayu how've you been?" said a smiling Shinn. "I've been fine but I've been so lonely without you around" said Mayu. "Sorry about that" said Shinn. "No I don't have to worry because I know that they can't beat you" said Mayu. "Thanks for that" said Shinn. "No problem" said Mayu.

Then Mayu's stomach began rumbling. She blushed at this. "Guess you're pretty hungry huh?" said Shinn. "Yeah" said Mayu still blushing. "Here" said Shinn as he kneeled down, and placed his hand on the back of Mayu's head. He gently brought her face to his neck.

Mayu grew her canines out into her fangs. She bit into Shinn's neck, and sucked his blood. She made sure to suck enough to satisfy her, and not drink too much. She removed her mouth from Shinn's neck. There was some blood dripping down her mouth. Shinn wiped it away with his finger, and let her lick it off his finger.

"Feel better now?' said Shinn. "A lot better. Thank you Shinn" said Mayu. "I'd do anything for my sister" said Shinn. Then Mayu grabbed Shinn's hand. "Mayu?" said Shinn in confusion. "C'mon Shinn let's play in the garden" said Mayu as she dragged Shinn behind her. "Hey hold up Mayu, wait!" protested Shinn as he tried to keep his balance while being dragged by his sister.

When they reached the garden Mayu made them play tag for a while. Shinn was trying to catch her while they were running through the trees. Shinn made sure she didn't hurt herself, but was surprised to see his sister had managed to get so fast at such a young age. But then Shinn felt a tremor in the ground.

He saw lines of earth were coming towards them. He kept Mayu behind him while he brought his hand up to his sword handle, and grabbed it. He wasn't sure if it was an enemy, but he had to be sure. Then nine creatures came out of the ground. They were large, and dark brown with armor, shields on their arms, helmets, and very sharp claws.

The one in the middle was bigger with more armor. Shinn recognized the mark on the armor. "King Terra. What are you doing here?' said Shinn confused. "I must speak with you father immediately" said King Terra. King Terra, and the others around him were demons. Earth demons to be precise.

King Terra had been friends with Shinn's father for a long time. "Sure right this way" said Shinn as he led them to the throne room. Shinn's family was the head of the Royal families, and rulers of the whole kingdom. They treated everyone with respect, and kindness. They helped anyone in need.

They got to the throne room where his father was. "King Terra it's been a long time my friend" said Shinn's father. "I have an urgent report I must give you" said King Terra. "What is it?' said Shinn's father. "There have been murders" said King Terra. "What!?" said Shinn's father. "Yes of both vampires, and other demons" said King Terra.

"Damn those blasted werewolves" said Shinn's father. "But we've also received word that the werewolves are sending creatures of unknown origin to attack the castle. We must stop them" said King Terra. "All hands prepare for battle!" commanded Shinn's father. The soldiers in the castle began getting ready.

"Shinn that includes you too" said Shinn's father. "Right" said Shinn as he began walking out of the room. But he stopped when Mayu grabbed his hand. "Be careful Shinn" said Mayu. "I will, and don't you worry I'll be right back" said Shinn. Mayu nodded as Shinn ran out of the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Note: The species King Terra, and his followers are is "Blades". These are demons from Devil May Cry 1.

Well what do you think for the first chapter?

A question for readers. Can you let me know if you think of more elemants/elemental powers I could use for future characters. I 've run out. Please help me.


	2. A Large Battle Before a Tragic Death

Okay I'll say more characters clothes. For Rey I guess he'll just wear his ZAFT uniform since that was really the only thing he wore. Lacus is wearing the clothes she wore for pretty much all of Seed Destiny. Like for example she wore it when she gave Kira the Strike Freedom. Her hair looks awesome in a ponytail. Luna's wearing the clothes she wore when she was spying on Athrun while he was talking with Kira, Cagalli, and Miriallia. I guess will also wear the clothes he wore when this happened. Finally Meyrin is wearing the clothes she wore at the end of the last episode when she, Lacus, Kira, Athrun, Shinn, and Luna were at the memorial, and left flowers.

Also I've decided to change Mayu's age to 13 so she's actually 450 years old. Just wanted to change that.

And the way the characters disappear as I say in the story is basically that they disappear using incredible speed. The way they disappear is the way Shinigami do in Bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Approaching the vampire territory was an army of werewolves. They were leading an army of many different kinds of creatures. Some large, and some small. Behind the advancing army were a large number of catapults. They were loaded with fireballs. "Open fire!" commanded one of the leading werewolves. The catapults launched the many fireballs, and they went soaring through the air.

Hey were all headed towards the castle. They all crashed into the castle in many spots causing explosions, and setting large fires. "Excellent everything's going according to plan so far" said the werewolf. He looked in the sky to see the moon was black now because it was a new moon (Yeah in here werewolves can be in their wolf form with or without a full moon).

Then a very small part of the moon turned white. "The time draws closer now" said the werewolf. "Now go!" commanded the werewolf. The many different creatures charged forward towards the castle. Another group had gotten across the bridge. "Hold them back!" shouted one of the guards as they held their spears at the creatures.

Then suddenly one of the creatures which happened to be a large Minotaur with two axes ran forward. It threw one of its axes at the guards. The flying, spinning axe flew very fast at the guards. In an instant one was sliced in half, and blood sprayed on the ground. "N-no st-stay back, STAY BACK!" shouted the guard in fear but the Minotaur jumped into the air, and brought its axe down.

The guard screamed as he was sliced in half. The Minotaur moved aside as other monsters brought a ram with them. They rammed the door many times before it finally broke down. The army of monsters began charging into the castle.

Meanwhile Shinn was running down the hallway. He saw the others ahead of him. He quickly caught up with them. "What's going on?" said Shinn. "A large number of werewolves, and strange creatures are attacking the castle. They just broke down the main door to the castle, and are storming it" said Rey.

"Then let's hurry" said Shinn. Everyone quickly disappeared. The vampire knights were trying to hold them off but the creatures just slew them one after another. Then suddenly a large creature covered in spiked armor, and had a large spiked ball for a left hand rushed forward.

It brought its spiked ball down on several knights. They were crushed by the large spiked ball. Blood was splattered across the floor as the mangled corpses of the knights remained. Then suddenly the spiked ball was sliced off the monsters hand. Then Shinn appeared in front of it, and sliced its head off. The large monster fell over dead instantly.

"You guys are gonna pay" said Shinn. He flew down while flapping his large, black, bat like wings. He sliced the monsters into pieces quickly before they could retaliate. Shinn flew in another direction to fight off more monsters. Then he saw a bunch of them were heading his way. He used his power of water, and summoned a wave of water out of nowhere. The wave pushed the monsters back. Then another creature jumped at him. He shot a jet of water out of his hand that was moving so fast the water sliced the creature in half. Shinn dismissed his wings as he summoned his Wings of Light. He flew forward ready to attack the creatures.

Meanwhile Stella was fighting a large number of werewolves. One jumped at her but she stabbed her beam saber named "Gaia" forward, and impaled it. She quickly removed the saber, and slashed through two more. Then suddenly a blast of energy came flying at her. She quickly jumped out of the way as the blast hit the wall. She turned to see a large werewolf shot the ki blast from his hand. Stella charged forward, and attacked.

The werewolf simply dodged the attacks like they were nothing. "_This guy must be a high up class_" thought Stella. The werewolf brought his leg up, and he kicked at Stella. She brought her arms up to block it but regardless she was sent into the air. Stella quickly summoned a ball of ki combined with her power of Heaven.

She fired the ki blast at the werewolf but he deflected it. He sent his own ball of ki at her. The energy ball slammed her against the ceiling, and she fell to the floor. She quickly got up, and went into SEED mode. She ran forward, and slashed her beam saber. He managed to dodge it but she managed to cut him a little.

She swung again, and this time got a decent slash in. "Impressive" said the werewolf. Stella then stabbed forward but the werewolf dodged it. Then the werewolf's claws turned green. He slashed at her but Stella avoided it. She fired a ball of Heaven energy at him. He dodged it, but the werewolf's skin was a little singed.

Stella continued shooting balls of Heaven energy at the werewolf. However he was avoiding them easily. Then in a quick motion he knocked Stella off guard. He sent his green claws into Stella's stomach. Stella gasped as the sharp claws went into her stomach.

Stella quickly jumped back, and held her hand to her bleeding stomach. Since she was a vampire her wound should've healed quickly, but it wasn't. But then Stella felt a burning pain inside of her. She quickly collapsed from the pain. "Wh-what did you do?' said Stella. "Just gave you a little parting gift. Farewell" said the werewolf as he disappeared. Stella could only lye there as she was in great pain.

In another part of the castle Heero, and Quatre were fighting off a large number of werewolves. Quatre was fighting them off with his curved twin blades called "Sandrock". He sliced werewolves in half one by one with his blades, and power of wind. "Don't stop men" said one of the werewolves.

Heero drew his own anti-ship sword (Those large beam swords in Gundam Seed that are freaking awesome. I like the design) named "Wing Zero". He slashed the heads off many werewolves. Then suddenly three giant Cyclops's carrying what appeared to be the trunks of trees smashed into the room.

One brought its tree trunk down on Heero. But all of a sudden Heero smacked the trunk away with his bare hand. Then Heero slashed the Cyclops's leg, and jumped up. He sent his hand into the Cyclops's eye. With his brute strength he tore its eye right out of its head. The Cyclops screamed as it held its hand to where its eye used to be. Quatre threw his twin swords at it.

They impaled the Cyclops, and it fell down dead. Quatre then used his power to bring them back to him. "This is nuts, what's going on here?" said Quatre. "It doesn't matter. They attacked us so we must destroy them" said Heero. He summoned his twin buster rifle, and fired it killing the other two Cyclops's.

The two quickly exited the room to fight off more enemies. On the outside of the castle more fireballs were being launched at the castle. Then a second wave of catapults came. Werewolves, and small creatures hopped onto the catapults. They were launched high up in the air into the castle.

Then in the air Luna, and Meyrin appeared flying with black feathered wings. Meyrin used her power of the netherworld to call forth the souls of Hell. They appeared as red, and black skeleton spirits with sharp, curved swords. Meyrin sent the souls flying towards the forces below. One by one enemies were sliced down by the souls.

Then werewolves jumped high into the air at the girls. Luna materialized vines from her body. She caught the werewolves with them in mid air. Then spikes protruded out of them skewering the werewolves, and killing them. Luna drew her anti-ship sword called "Impulse". She gave Meyrin the other one of the twin swords (Actually if you look up "Anti-ship sword" on Google images there's a picture of the Impulse's twin swords. And on the next page there's a picture of the Strike's Anti-ship sword which for Kira is called "Freedom. Check it out.). The two flew down, and began cutting through the werewolves.

In another part of the castle Kira, and Lacus were fighting off a large group of werewolves, and grey creatures with blades on their arms. The wed couple (Yes they're married) combined their powers. Kira shot a blast of ice at the ceiling covering the entire ceiling in ice.

Lacus then summoned a ball of light, and had it float towards the ceiling. The light from the ball shined against the ceiling causing an extremely bright light to flash, and blind the monsters. Kira, and Lacus then formed a ball of ki, and their own elemental power. Then they stood back to back, and combined them. Now there was a larger ball between their joined hands made of two fourths ki, one fourth light, and one fourth ice.

The two fired the ball at the monsters. The blast grew in size as it got closer. The creatures, and werewolves were swallowed up by the large blast destroying them completely. Then suddenly a large creature made of rock, and lava burst in through the ceiling.

"I'll take care of this one" said Kira as he walked forward. The creature roared as it blindly charged at him. Kira held his hand up, and summoned a large floating icicle. With a swift motion of his hand he sent the icicle at the creature. The icicle impaled the creature, and sent it flying back. It got stuck to the wall, and ceased movement before disintegrating.

Lacus felt dizzy, and fell forward but Kira caught her quickly. "You okay Lacus?' said Kira. "I think I use a little too much energy" said Lacus. Kira moved so her face was in front of his neck. Lacus bit into Kira's neck, and began drinking his blood. She released him when she drank enough. She licked the blood on the bottom of her lip with her tongue. She always thought Kira's blood tasted sweet. "Feel better now?' said Kira. Lacus nodded.

Kira helped her up. "Let's go" said Kira. The two disappeared from the room. Rey, and Cagalli easily were able to fight off the attacking creatures by combining their Thunder, and Lightning attacks. While there Wufei, and Trowa were also fighting with them. Wufei used his power of metal to turn his arms into metal dragons.

They stretched forward, and caught two werewolves in their fierce hold. Then the heads shot flames out of them melting the werewolves heads. Wufei recalled his arms, and reverted them as he drew his twin beam trident named "Altron". He sliced through creatures with a series of quick, and circular strikes.

Trowa materialized wood from his hand which he used to crush, and smash enemies. They all proceeded to finish off the remaining werewolves before moving on.

In another part of the castle Duo was fighting off werewolves with his double beamed scythe. "You guys can't kill me I'm the God of Death" said Duo as he slashed through more. Then he summoned a black ball of ki, and fired it. The werewolves were instantly destroyed. Then a creature wielding a double bladed pole appeared.

The creature, and Duo were clashing blades. The creature stabbed forward but Duo jumped into the air. Duo summoned his special shield on his left arm. The front bladed part split in two as a beam came out in the middle. It launched off his arm spinning rapidly at the creature. It brought its weapon up to block it but the shield broke through the weapon and stabbed the creature while still spinning.

Blood was splattered everywhere as the creature fell down dead. Duo dismissed his shield before flying away with his two sets of wings scouting for more enemies.

A group of residents were evacuating to a safe part of the castle. Mayu was also with them. Then without notice werewolves, and Centaurs with bows and arrows, and swords burst through the ceiling in front of the group. The group was in a great fright as they all thought they were going to die.

The werewolves, and Centaurs lunged forward at them ready to kill them. Mayu put her hands over her eyes in fright. "Shinn help me!" shouted Mayu. Suddenly all the creatures were sliced down in one strike. Mayu removed her hands from her eyes to see all the werewolves, and Centaurs were slaughtered. She saw Shinn was standing in front of her with his sword "Destiny' in hand.

"Mayu are you alright?" said Shinn. "Y-yeah" said Mayu. "Come on" said Shinn as he grabbed Mayu's hand, and evacuated everyone to a safe part of the castle. "You'll be safe here" said Shinn. Mayu nodded, and Shinn closed the doors and locked them. He ran to the throne room to see it was empty.

But then werewolves suddenly flew in through the stein glass windows. Shinn summoned his beam cannon and fired a blast disintegrating some of them. The other werewolves lunged. Shinn killed them with one sweep of his sword. "Gotta find the others" said Shinn.

As he ran through the fire covered hallways he saw something in a room. He saw Stella lying in the floor unconscious. "Stella!" said Shinn as he ran to his friend. He held her up by her waist. "Stella, Stella. C'mon open your eyes" said Shinn pleading to her. Stella weakly opened her eyes to see Shinn.

"Sh-Sh-Shinn?' said Stella. "What happened?" said Shinn. But Stella's eyes opened wide as she jerked up, and clenched her stomach with her hands tightly. "Stella what's wrong!?" said Shinn confused as to why his friend seemed to be in pain. He then looked at her stomach to see claw marks on her stomach as well as blood, and a green liquid.

Shinn knew the green liquid was the cause of her pain. "Who did this to you?' said Shinn. "Th-the we-werewolves" said Stella weakly as she fell unconscious again. "Stella!" shouted Shinn in worry for his friend. He quickly picked her up, and brought her to the place where all the other castle residents were.

He left her in the hands of the doctors, and nurses before leaving, and locking the doors again. Shinn ran down the halls full of rage. "_Those bastards are gonna pay_!" thought Shinn. He continued his way slicing through werewolves one after the other. Everyone in the castle were fighting off the werewolves, and creatures with all their power.

But then suddenly a loud howl echoed throughout the entire area. The werewolves then howled as they retreated with the remaining creatures. With the battle over Shinn unlocked the door so the residents could leave. Mayu hugged Shinn tightly. "Shinn are you alright!?" said Mayu while crying. "No need to cry Mayu I'm fine" said Shinn. Mayu released him as she wiped her tears away.

In the infirmary Shinn, and the others went to see Stella. "Is she alright?" said Shinn in a worried tone. "We're not sure. She's been injected with a highly toxic poison" said the doctor. "What!?" said Luna. "Can't you treat her!?" shouted Duo in frustration. "We'll do whatever we can" said the doctor. The others had to leave the room so they could work.

Everyone was upset about this. Even Heero was. Then everyone entered the throne room where the Royal Family heads were. They were discussing what to do next while Shinn, Mayu, and the others were in another spot of the room. "How could this happen?" said Shinn. "Those monsters won't be satisfied until they've killed us all" said Wufei. "Meaning they may go to any lengths possible to achieve this goal" said Trowa.

"Luckily they didn't attack the village. But still" said Meyrin. "There were many casualties, and deaths as it was" said Luna. "They probably thought with us out of the way the vampire race would fall easily" said Quatre. "But it didn't work" said Kira. "They probably retreated because they knew it was a battle they couldn't win" Athrun. "But something just doesn't feel right" said Lacus. "It's like they knew what would happen" said Cagalli.

Shinn noticed Mayu was very scared. He held her close to comfort her. Mayu eventually calmed down. Shinn thought everything was going to be alright.

But he had no idea how wrong he was about to be

†††††††††††

The werewolves were at the mountains where they lived. They were all gathered in a cave where they could see the vampire kingdom from there. "First preparations are complete sir" said the high class werewolf that poisoned Stella. "Good now for phase two" said the werewolf king.

He walked over to the window, and held his hand up. Dark energy formed in his hand as it became a wooden stake. He carved a message into it before lifting it up with psycokinesis. With a motion of his hand the stake went flying at unimaginable speeds towards the castle.

"Farewell vampire Have fun in the next life" said the werewolf leader. The stake was headed for the throne room. It flew in, and a certain vampire was impaled. Everyone's eyes widened, and their pupils shrank in shock as to who was impaled. Tears began coming out of Shinn's eyes. He just couldn't believe it.

"F-FATHER!" shouted Shinn.


	3. It's Payback Time

"F-FATHER!" shouted Shinn as he, and Mayu ran over to their fallen father. "Father, father!" shouted Shinn while shaking his father. He weakly opened his eyes. "Shinn" said his father in a raspy voice. "Just hold on father you're gonna be alright!" said Shinn. "N-no Shinn. I'm afraid it's too late for me" said his father.

"No you can't, you can't die on us!" said Shinn crying even more. "Please don't go!" cried Mayu. "I'm sorry you two, but my time is up. There was still much I wasn't able to teach you" said their father. He weakly lifted his hand, and gently stroked Mayu's cheek. "My dear Mayu. Promise me you'll be a strong girl. Bee strong for me, and for everyone else" said their father.

All Mayu could do was nod. "And Shinn promise me you'll protect your sister with your life. I'm asking you this not as the ruler of the purebloods, but as your father" said their father. "Of course" said Shinn. "Thank you my son" said their father before he went limp. "FATHER!" cried Shinn. "FATHER NO!" cried Mayu.

Mayu hugged Shinn tightly as she cried, and he did the same. Everyone else just turned their heads, and cried, or tightened their fists in anger, and sadness. Lacus buried her face in Kira's chest while she cried. Kira held her close to him as he wished she hadn't seen such a thing. Lacus had always gotten that way when one of her comrades died.

Shinn, and Mayu's mother held them close to her as they all cried. Shinn noticed a message was carved into the stake that killed his father. It said "_That's one less vampire to deal with_". Shinn stared out towards the direction in which the stake came. It had come from the mountains. The werewolves territory. Shinn narrowed eyes as they became full of rage as his red eyes burned even brighter than they'd ever had.

"_I'll kill them all for this_._ I won't leave a single one of those murderous bastards alive_. _"THEY'LL ALL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES_!" said Shinn in his head as he stared at the mountains with hatred in his eyes. In the sky the moon had become whiter. Now there was a large crescent moon in the sky.

Later the the next day at night a funeral was held for the deceased leader. The clouds covered the sky as it began raining. The sky was crying. Everyone had laid white roses on the coffin. There were black roses planted around the area of the grave. Everyone had dressed in black cloak while there. Kira, and Lacus didn't like the color black. They were known as the "Light Duet".

This was because their powers colors, and appearances were white, and clear, and they like to use their powers in unison as a sign of their love of light, and each other. As well as that their wings were white instead of black. It was a trait passed down through the generations of the Yamato, and the Clyne families. But mostly it was because of their emotions. Despite being extremely powerful they were very kind, and compassionate. They prefer not fighting unless they have absolutely no choice.

They always thought while white was warm, and clear like light black made things seem sad, blind, and cold. Kira wrapped his arm around Lacus's waist, and he pulled her closer to him. Shinn on the other hand was devastated inside. He simply stared at the ground blankly. Mayu was next to him holding his hand. She noticed Shinn's expression, and tightened her grip around his hand.

Shinn stared at his sister noticing her grip tightened. He stroked her hair with his free hand. Stella was also there as the doctors managed to remove the poison, and fully heal her. But she was very upset as she didn't want to awake to see this. Other vampires who were away on missions were also there.

Three of them being Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi. They were some of Athrun's closest friends. He, and Nicol always hung out a lot. Others were Kamille Bidan, Judau Ashta, and Zechs Merquise.

After the funeral everyone returned home. Shinn sat in his room on his bed. Then the door to his room opened. He saw Mayu was the one who opened it. "Shinn?" said Mayu. "Yes?" said Shinn. "Is it alright if I can stay with you?" said Mayu. "Of course" said Shinn.

Mayu walked over, and sat on the bed next to Shinn. "I feel so powerless" said Shinn. Mayu rested her hand on Shinn's. "Don't it wasn't your fault" said Mayu. "But I couldn't-" "There was nothing any of us could do" said Mayu. Shinn didn't respond. Then suddenly Shinn felt a great pain inside. This pain wasn't from his sadness, but it felt like a burning sensation. A craving sensation.

"_What is this feeling_?" thought Shinn. His eyes were glowing bright red. Then he noticed his eyes were drawn to his sisters neck. He could see the veins in her neck, and the blood running through them. "_Why am I thinking about such things_?" thought Shinn. Mayu noticed his eyes were glowing red, and staring at her neck.

Her late father had told her about something like this. It meant that a pureblood is seeking power, and to obtain power they must drink the blood of a relative. "Shinn I know what your instincts are telling you. So I won't stop them" said Mayu. She exposed her neck more which caused Shinn to want to bite it even more.

His body began moving on its own. He grabbed his sister, and held her in front of him. He gently licked the spot on her neck before sinking his fangs into her neck. He began to drink her blood while at the same time he was crying. The more he drank the stronger he felt. Then when he released her he fell backwards. He was crying more because of what he just did to Mayu.

"Shinn are you okay?" said Mayu. "Y-yeah but you-" then Shinn felt another burning pain within him. As the pain burned more he felt his power skyrocketing. Then his power had reached a level far beyond what it previously was. "I know what it is you want to do Shinn, and with this power I know you can" said Mayu.

'But I-" "You don't need to worry about me I'm fine. Just a little tired" said Mayu as she yawned. She fell forward, but Shinn caught her. He picked her up, and gently lay her on his bed. He pulled the covers over her as he exited the room. In ways he was thankful for his sister giving him power, but he felt terrible inside since he bit his sister just to gain power.

After he washed his face he calmed down a bit. He walked down the hall but something jumped on him from behind. It was his girlfriend Luna. She planted a kiss on Shinn's cheek. "Luna?" said Shinn. "There you are Shinn. I've been looking all over for you" said Luna as she got off him. "What is something wrong?" said Shinn. "We've got a mission" said Luna. Shinn got more serious, and followed her.

They left the castle with Heero, Duo, and Kira. There was a squadron of werewolves reported to be in the southwestern area of the vampire territory. The area was cold, and snowy there. Their mission was to find out what the werewolves were up to. Also to see if they can obtain any useful information. If not then they were to immediately exterminate them all.

Shinn was ready for this. "_It's payback time_" thought Shinn as his group left the castle. They were all given a small pack of blood tablets. They were pills that are used to create artificial blood if a vampires on a mission, and they get hungry. They were modified so they had the taste of real blood. They began moving through the forest at great speed. They saw there were wolf tracks in the snow.

"They've been here" said Shinn. "Let' follow the tracks quickly" said Luna. They followed the tracks to the point where it led into a forest. They noticed what appeared to be peels of things covering the trees, and on the branches. Shinn recognized the foul stench. "Garlic" said Shinn holding his hand over his mouth, and nose in disgust.

"These guys came very prepared" said Heero. "We've gotta take these peels down" said Luna. "I'm on it" said Kira. He summoned his twin beam rifles, and fired at the branches. His accuracy was right on the mark, and every piece of garlic was hit. The group proceeded into the forest.

Shinn looked at the ground, and noticed that a part of the ground in front of them was more curved like someone dug there. "Wait" said Shinn. "What is it?' said Luna. "Don't step on that spot" said Shinn. "Why?" said Luna. "This is why" said Heero. He lightly tapped his foot on the spot, and in an instant the snow on the spot gave way revealing a large hole was dug there.

There was a clear liquid at the bottom of the hole. "Holy water" said Luna recognizing it from the smell. "These guys are busting out all the tricks in the book" said Shinn. "We should probably take flight so we don't run into more of these. But also watch for traps above" said Heero. Everyone sprouted their black wings except for Kira's white wings of course.

They all lifted into the air, and flew through the forest. Then suddenly stakes were fired out of the snow, and were headed for them fast. "I got this" said Duo. He drew his beam scythe, and spun it extremely fast. The stakes that collided with it were instantly turned to ash.

There was more coming from another direction. Kira, and Shinn drew their beam boomerangs. The two threw their twin pairs of boomerangs at the incoming stakes. The boomerangs were sliced down one at a time by the boomerangs. But some of the stakes managed to get through. Shinn held both of his hands out, and streams of water shot out of the tips of each finger equaling a total of ten streams.

Shinn began moving his fingers extremely fast in many directions. The water streams sliced through the stakes causing them to fall to the ground. All the stakes had successfully been taken down. The gang continued flying forward. Then some werewolves appeared out of nowhere, and flew towards them. Kira quickly summoned his beam rifle, and fired off four shots. The werewolves were pierced by the blasts, and they fell down to the ground now dead.

Then they saw an extremely number of large red werewolves ahead. These werewolves had bat wings, and were flying towards the gang fast. Kira, Shinn, and Heero nodded. Shinn summoned his high energy beam cannon in his left hand as a Xiphias Rail Cannon appeared on his right hip (Like the weapons are attached to them but not a part of their actual body).

Then two Balaena Plasma Beam Cannons appeared on his shoulder as he pointed his High Energy Beam Rifle appeared in his right hand. Kira summoned his twin Beam Rifles into his two hands as two Rail Cannons appeared on his hips, and two Plasma Beam Cannons appeared on his shoulders.

Heero held his Twin Buster Rifle forward in his right hand as he summoned his second Buster Rifle in his left hand (Wing Gundams Buster Rifle). Duo summoned two Beam Rifles in his hand, and two Valiant Cannons on his hips. Luna summoned her Beam Rifle, and two High Energy Beam Gottfried cannons appeared on her shoulders. Then they all activated another special ability they had being descendants of the vampire gods.

It was a technique called "DRAGOON". Eight sets of differently colored pods that they summoned appeared behind their respective users (You can find pictures of all these weapons at Mecha Anime HQ and you look in the Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny sections).

They all fired their weapons at once. There were a total of sixty lasers headed for the werewolves. They tried to run away but the lasers were too fast, and wide. The werewolves were all consumed by the large number of lasers, and were wiped out. They all dismissed their weapons. "Awesome" said Duo. "Please if the others were here it would've been cooler" said Shinn.

Heero activated his "vampire eyes". His eyes were glowing red, and were slitted like a beast's as he was now able to see miles ahead of where they currently were. He saw a large cave up ahead. "There's a cave up ahead about seven miles from here. I can see the wolf tracks going into it" said Heero. "Then let's go" said Luna. The gang all flew in the direction Heero said the cave was.

Little did they know a high up werewolf watched the whole thing. "Excellent. Everything is going exactly as planned" said the werewolf before disappearing.

* * *

Authors Note: So what did ya think of that. I personally think this whole story is going good. Don't forget to R&R.

It sucks because of High School the weekends or kind of late at night are the only times I have to write. I'll try to get as much done as possible for my readers.


	4. Artifacts in the Ice Cave

I finally thought of something to say for how the characters summon their weapons. It's like they have the power of materialization so they can materialize them into their hands or on a part of their body.

Also instead now Kira's wearing those black clothes he wore in Seed Destiny. He wore them while he was staying with Lacus at that orphanage, and was basically when he returned to the SEED series since he doesn't show up in Destiny till like episode eight or something close to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinn, and the others landed in front of the cave. There was a large entrance with icicles at the top of the entrance. Despite the fact that it was very dark inside Shinn, and the others were able to see inside it clear as day. They walked through the cave in the frozen place. They could see wolf tracks in the snow indicating that the werewolves had been there, and were somewhere inside the cave.

They continued their way into the dark cave. The ice walls reflecting their images, and sharp icicles at the top. They treaded carefully as they were watching out for any traps the werewolves might have set. Then the foot prints came to a stop. It was down hill from there.

They slid down the slope as they balanced on their feet even at the fast speeds they were sliding at. It was like a hallway while sliding down. The path they were sliding on was completely straight while the icy walls were also going completely straight. Then the group sensed something behind them. They turned back to see five large werewolves behind them. These werewolves were high class ones. Their fur was black, and white and they had red eyes. They were armed with some weapons.

The werewolves slid down faster gaining on them. "How'd they get behind us?" said Shinn. "They must've had some of them wait behind for us to show up" said Luna. "Guys!" shouted Duo. Everyone turned around to see the slope was coming to an end, and the path continued straight down.

The two groups went over the edge, and fell downwards into the dark abyss. Shinn's group drew their anti-ship swords, and Duo drew his beam scythe as the werewolves drew golden beam swords similar to anti-ship swords (I know that the GOUF Ignited that Athrun piloted in Gundam Seed Destiny episode 37 had this weapon). The group began fighting while they were all falling at great speeds. The werewolves all swung their swords but Shinn, and the others dodged the strike.

They planted their feet on the ice wall as they fell even more downwards while keeping their feet on the wall so they were sliding. The werewolves did the same with the other side. Then the head werewolf lunged forward with his sword in hand. Shinn held Destiny tight as he lunged as well.

Shinn swung his sword but the werewolf dodged his strike (In this part pretend while they're passing each other they're doing it in slow motion). The two went by each other. "Can you feel Genesis? Can you feel Requiem?" said the werewolf. Shinn was confused. "What?" said Shinn.

(Okay back to normal motion). Shinn landed on the opposite wall, and the werewolf landed on the other. One of the other werewolves charged at Duo. It swung its sword at him but Duo ducked under it. Duo brought his scythe up but the werewolf jumped over it. It slashed down but was stopped when Heero stabbed forward at it. The werewolf just barely avoided the strike.

Kira swung Freedom at a werewolf but it dodged all the strikes. It began flying all over the place. Kira then had an idea. He went into SEED mode as he summoned his beam rifle in his left hand, and fired a shot at the ice walls. The beam bounced off the walls constantly before striking the werewolf from behind.

"Wh-what!?" said the werewolf. Kira then flew over, and impaled the werewolf with Freedom. Kira then channeled his power of ice throughout the blade. The werewolfs body began to freeze over until its whole body was shrouded in ice. Kira ripped out Freedom, and slashed the werewolf.

The frozen werewolfs body shattered into little pieces. Kira smirked at his success. After all who would expect anything less from an S class vampire knight. Luna had combined her two Impulse swords at the bottoms to form the "Excalibur" sword. Luna swung her double bladed anti-ship sword at a werewolf. He countered the strike with an upper slash.

Luna spun her weapon very fast and was now giving the werewolf a hard time. She swung at him but he ducked under the strike. He stabbed his sword forward but she brought her blade down on the sword deflecting it. The werewolf then sent a glowing red whip at her that came from his wrist.

The whip wrapped around the blade, and electricity surged through it. Luna screamed as she was receiving a large dose of electricity. Shinn turned around at hearing her scream. "Luna!" shouted Shinn as he flew over to her. He flew at the werewolf at great speed. The werewolf recalled the whip and flew backwards as Shinn flew towards him.

He sent the whip out at Shinn but with his Wings of Light's speed Shinn dodged it. Shinn then grabbed the whip with his bare hand, and a light shined from the palm of his hand. The whip was destroyed as the light shining from Shinn's hand faded. It was one of his new abilities called "Destructive Palm". "_Thank you Mayu_" thought Shinn as he remembered that his sisters blood gave him new power. He flew forward and impaled the werewolf with Destiny.

He then used Destructive Palm again, and placed his hand on the werewolfs head. The werewolf screamed as his body began to inflate then it exploded. Shinn didn't notice another werewolf appeared behind him. The werewolf swung its sword at him but Shinn brought Destiny around and blocked the attack.

He grabbed the werewolfs face and smashed it into the ice wall. Since they were all falling downwards at great speed it hurt a lot. Then Shinn used Destructive Palm to blow up the werewolf. Duo, Heero, and Luna surrounded one and impaled it with their weapons at the same time.

The werewolfs body melted away. Shinn went into SEED mode and flew towards the leader. He slashed Destiny down but the werewolf deflected it. The werewolf stabbed its sword at Shinn's chest but he flew to the side leaving after images.

Shinn slashed and sliced the werewolfs sword in half. Then Shinn slashed forward to deliver the killing blow but the werewolf suddenly disappeared. "What?' said Shinn in confusion. "Watch out!" shouted Duo as the group could see the bottom of the extremely large drop.

They all sprouted their wings, and flapped them to slow decrease their velocity. The gang managed to land softly on the snow covered floor. "That was close" said Duo. "Look" said Luna pointing to the ground. There were wolf tracks in the snow leading into a tunnel.

"We're getting closer" said Kira. "Let's move fast" said Heero as everyone dashed down the tunnel at high speeds. Then they saw the tracks going into the end. The group slid to a stop as they hid behind pillars of ice at the end of the tunnel. They peered their heads out to see ahead.

There werewolves were in a large icy room digging onto the walls, floor, and ceiling. "What are they doing?" whispered Shinn. "They seem to be looking for something here" whispered Heero. They noticed pieces of scrap metal, and other metal pieces in a pile. They had ancient markings on them.

"What are those?" whispered Duo. "They look like some kind of artifacts" whispered Luna. Then after another three minutes the werewolves gathered up the artifact pieces, and left the room by blasting a hole in the wall to the outside. Shinn's gang stood up as the werewolves left.

"I wonder what they plan to do with those things:" said Shinn as he walked forward examining the room. "Who knows" said Kira. Then Heero looked on the floor to see there was one piece still there. "Looks like they dropped a few" said Heero as he picked up the pieces.

The gang walked over to see the pieces. There was ancient writing on it. "Those things look like a pieces of junk" said Duo. "If they're pieces of junk then why were they gathering them?" said Heero. "Good point" said Duo. "I can't read a word of this" said Luna. Then they all noticed there was a word in perfect English at the top of one of the artifacts. The word was "SEED".

The gang had an idea. They all went into SEED mode and stared at the artifact. The words were now glowing red and they could read it as if it were in English. The words said "And with their final breaths the vampire gods, the Arkvoodles warned their children. "Do not let Silence, and Infinity fall into the werewolves hands. "Beware Genesis, and Requiem".

Shinn then remembered what the werewolf said to him. "_Can you feel Genesis_?" "_Can you feel Requiem_?". "Hey one of the werewolves mentioned those two things to me when we were fighting" said Shinn. "Well in any case we can't gain anything more from this mission. We should head back" said Kira. The others nodded. They each took a blood tablet to regain lost energy.

With their strength back they flew out of the winter Hellhole and back to the castle. They gave their parents the artifacts and gave a report on the mission. "Well done everyone" said Shinn's mother. They were dismissed while the scientists studied the artifacts they brought back.

Then while Shinn was walking down a hall he heard running footsteps behind him. "_3_, _2_, _1_" thought Shinn. "Welcome home Shinn!" said Mayu as she hugged him. "Hey Mayu. Are you feeling alright?' said Shinn concerned if she should be up and about. "Yeah I'm fine. I feel better than ever" said Mayu.

"That's good to hear" said Shinn. "Did you use it?" said Mayu. "Yeah, and I want to thank you Mayu. With this new power I can protect everyone now" said Shinn. "Your welcome" said Mayu. The two of them went to the gardens.

Meanwhile at the werewolves territory inside the throne room of the castle a device was being constructed with the artifact pieces recovered. "That little vampire girl holds too much power for her to control. Power that would equal that of a God. We must acquire her so our plans can move to the next stage" said the werewolf leader.

"Soon you, and your power will be mine. _MAYU ASUKA!_" said the werewolf leader.


	5. Awaken the Princess From Her Slumber

* * *

**gagboy: To answer what you said in your review, no Heero wasn't being cold hearted to Stella. You know how in Gundam Wing Heero was actually a kind hearted boy but he just didn't show it. It's just that Heero's not exactly one to get upset cause he's usually all cold and stuff. Think of it as Heero is trying not to show he's weak but he can get upset in a situation like what happened with Stella since they're friends. Hope that clears things up. **

* * *

At the castle the scientists were still studying the strange artifacts that Shinn's group brought back from their previous mission. They were made of an extremely dense material that wasn't easy to break let alone chip. They seemed to be part of a puzzle somehow but it still remains a mystery.

Shinn and the members of his party that were on the previous mission were given a vacation so they could recover and relax for a while since they'd been fighting for what seemed like nonstop. Shinn was spending a lot more time with Luna which made her happy. The two were currently in the extremely large garden, which was more like a forest, of the castle. Since Shinn was busy with Luna, Mayu was playing with Stella, and Meyrin.

Luna then noticed that Kira approached. "Hey Kira!" said Luna with a smile. "Hey!" said Kira in return. "Luna could you do me a favor" said Kira. "What is it?" said Luna. "Could you make me a bouquet of roses in every single color and combination?" said Kira. "Why?" said Luna. "Let me guess it's for Lacus" said Shinn with a mischievous smile on his face. Kira blushed and looked to the side but nodded slightly. "Hey nothing to be embarrassed about. Don't worry I can do it no prob!" said Luna with confidence.

She kneeled on the ground and placed her hand on the soft grass. She closed her eyes for concentration as her body was surrounded by a light green aura. Then vines began to grow from the ground and they sprouted into roses. There was a large bouquet full of every color and combination of rose there was (and I think that there is a lot). "Here" said Luna as she gave Kira the large bouquet. "Thanks" said Kira as he ran off with the bouquet in his hand.

"Hey Luna?" said Shinn. "Yeah what is it?" said Luna as she sat back next to Shinn. "I got this for you" said Shinn as he took something out of his pocket. Luna gasped when she saw the thing Shinn placed in her hands. It was a beautiful rainbow diamond necklace. Rainbow diamond was one of the rarest and expensive diamonds in the world but the vampire kingdom was near a mine with a seemingly limitless supply of the stuff.

The necklace was in the shape of a rose with two angel wings coming out of the sides and raising into the air. "Oh Shinn it's beautiful. Thank you!" said Luna as she hugged Shinn and kissed him. Shinn deepened the kiss in response. When the two separated Shinn placed the necklace on Luna. "It suits you" said Shinn. "Thanks" said Luna with a smile.

The two fell asleep next to each other under the shady tree in front of the sparkling river.

* * *

Lacus had walked into her room to see Kira there. "Kira, what are you doing here?" said a surprised Lacus. Kira had his arms behind his back and walked towards her. He then brought his hands out to reveal the large bouquet. "For you" said Kira. "Oh Kira" said Lacus as she gazed at all the roses he got for her. She took the bouquet from him. "Thank you!" said Lacus. "Anything to make you smile" said Kira as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back in response.

Lacus placed the roses in a large vase and the two decided to take a walk. Lacus tied her hair into a ponytail the way she liked it and the two left with Kira's arm around her waist. The two went outside into the large field near the castle. They looked into the sky to see a half moon in the sky. "Hey wanna go for a fly?" said Kira. "I'd love to" said Lacus.

Kira's giant white bat wings sprouted from his back as Lacus's large white feathered wings sprung from her back. Kira took Lacus's hand in his own. The two flew off into the night sky laughing while doing so.

* * *

However things still were chaotic. In a town not too far from the kingdom is a girl, but not just any ordinary girl. She was a beautiful girl with red hair and beautiful, shining yellow eyes. Her name was Nena Trinity. She was a girl that lived peacefully in the town with the other townsfolk. She lived with a woman, the womans old mother, and the womans son over the years but she wasn't aware of what she truly was.

She was a vampire princess of the Royal Vampire kingdom. But now she's a mere human being. She doesn't know anything about her past because it was taken from her. At a young age she lived at the Royal Vampire kingdom with her two older brothers Johann and Michael. She lived a happy life there but it was discovered she was one of few vampires that could use a power called "VEDA". It's an ability that's very uncommon in the Royal Vampire bloodlines and a newborn has a one in five chance of being born with the ability.

It allows a vampire to control other vampires as their subordinates and have gives the user extremely powerful mental abilities. It also gives them access to all kinds of vampire secrets that no other vampire can attain. Right now the only other vampire in the Royal bloodlines that has this ability is Tieria Erde. Since Nena had the ability she was well taken care of by everyone.

When she was old enough she was to marry the vampire prince Setsuna F. Seiei. However there was a werewolf attack on the kingdom that day and the werewolf king was there. He was extremely powerful and even the strongest vampires would have a hard time dealing with his awesome powers.

Her parents were aware that the werewolves were there to kidnap Nena and use her abilities for their own since Tieria had already escaped. While her father held off the werewolf king as best he could, her mother took Nena to a safe place. Everyone else, including her brothers, got away safely.

Her mother made sure that Nena would be safe so she used a sealing technique on Nena. Her vampire self was sealed away and it turned her into a human. Also to make sure she didn't get involved in the war between the vampires and the werewolves she used a technique to take away Nena's memory of everything vampire related.

Unfortunately the spell wasn't fully done and recently Nena's been having nightmares about her past as a vampire but doesn't know what it means. Ever since she started living with the humans Setsuna would often leave the kingdom and watch over her. Making sure she was always safe. However tonight was the night Setsuna knew she must be awakened.

That night there was an attack on the town and werewolves were running amok killing everyone in sight. Nena saw her family dead before her very eyes and ran with blood steins on her clothes. But a werewolf got in front of her and brought its sharp claw down on Nena. She closed her eyes waiting for death and the pain. But they never came.

She looked up to see the werewolf was impaled by a sword that was attached to a persons arm (The Exia's GN blade that it can fold back and forth). "You worthless beast" said the boy as he ripped the sword out and the werewolf fell to the ground dead. Setsuna turned only to see Nena had run off. He followed her scent to a large clock tower.

He heard her scream from the top of the tower and quickly rushed up there. Nena was being attacked by a small boy with fangs and red eyes. She had a small slash mark on her cheek. It was a Level E vampire. A vampire that was once human but was bitten by a vampire and was driven to insanity and became a blood thirsty vampire. The Level E then stopped and its eyes were open in shock. Nena was confused.

Nena then suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes. "You poor thing. You were stripped of your humanity and were transformed into a beast. You have my pity but… you hurt someone very precious to me" said Setsuna as his eyes were glowing crimson red. There was a large gust of wind that was sent all through out the clock tower.

When the wind stopped Setsuna removed his hands from Nena's eyes. She turned to face her savior. She saw he had fangs and knew he was a vampire. "Don't be afraid I won't kill you" said Setsuna. His words were very believing and Nena trusted him. "Nena Trinity" said Setsuna.

"How do you know my name?" said Nena. "It's me… Setsuna F. Seiei" said Setsuna. The name gave her a major headache and she brought her hands to her head in pain. "_Th- that name. I know it_" thought Nena as she continued to hold her head in pain. Setsuna brought his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"It's alright Nena. I'll protect you from the pain" said Setsuna comfortingly. Nena released her hands from her head and looked into Setsuna's eyes. "S-Setsuna?" said Nena as she had flashing visions of her past before fainting. "It's alright Nena, I'm going to bring you back now" said Setsuna as he carried her bridal style out of the clock tower and flew off into the night as the embers of the fire from the attack still scorched the town.

He went back to the kingdom and landed on the balcony outside of his room. He saw snow began to fall. "_That's definitely not a good sign_" thought Setsuna as he kneeled down still holding Nena bridal style. "Now my love it's time to wake up" said Setsuna as he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her neck. Nena weakly opened her eyes to feel a stinging pain on her neck. She looked in shock to see Setsuna with his fangs in her neck.

She struggled in Setsuna's grip but he was too strong and her screams were muffled because Setsuna had his hand over her mouth as he sucked her blood. Then suddenly she felt like the human in her just crumpled away into dust. She then fell unconscious. "Now its time for you to wake up my lover" said Setsuna as he bit into his wrist and drew his blood into his mouth.

He then pressed his lips against Nena's and passed his blood through his mouth into hers. Nena woke up once again and began struggling again with muffled screams as Setsuna sent his blood into her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it and swallow it she did. But when she drank all the blood her throat and body suddenly felt like they were on fire and she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes slowly the person in front of her was blurry but she got his figure into focus. "Nena, do you know who I am?" said Setsuna. Nena's mouth made a weak smile. "S-Setsuna. It's you" said Nena. A tear fell from Setsuna's eye onto Nena's face.

"Don't cry Setsuna" said Nena as she slowly raised her arm and brushed the tear off of his cheek. "I'm back now and I'm here to stay. With you" said Nena. "Yeah" said Setsuna in agreement. He picked her up and carried her to off the balcony into his room. The two dropped down onto his bed with Nena on top.

She felt ahunger sensation inside of her and her eyes went wide as they were glowing crimson red. Her sight was fixed on Setsuna's neck as through him she could see the veins in his neck and the blood running through them. She gently began to stroke her tongue on the spot she was going to bite Setsuna's neck on.

She opened her mouth to reveal vampire fangs. "Nena. I've been waiting for this moment for many years" said Setsuna as Nena sunk her fangs into Setsuna's neck. She began to suck Setsuna's blood and as she sucked the hunger inside of her began to disappear bit by bit.

As she drank she saw visions of a machine, the werewolf king, and some of their comrades crucified on crystal crosses lined up to make a cross form on the machine, and finally the machine using their power and them screaming in agony as it did. Nena removed her fangs from Setsuna's neck as her eyes were still glowing crimson red.

"You saw it didn't you" said Setsuna. "Yes. That horrible thing" said Nena. "Are you tired?" said Setsuna. "Yeah" said Nena as she yawned. She laid her head on her fiancés chest and fell asleep with a smile. "You no longer need to worry Nena. I'll get rid of all the things that have caused you pain. Anything to see you smile from the bottom of your heart" said Setsuna as he too fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The two lovers were reunited at last.

* * *

Meanwhile Setsuna's friends Neil, his twin Lyle, Allelujah, his almost exact twin Hallelujah, and Tieria Erde were sent on a mission. There were some werewolf activities happening somewhere in the sea. The five were dispatched to find out what they could and if they find any more artifacts they were to gather every piece they could find and bring them back. It's time to go under the sea.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. You know school and all plus I was trying to think what to do for this chapter. Also I kinda didn't have any motivation to make this chapter but now I do and I will continue making more good chaps.

Don't forget to R&R


	6. Pirate Attack

Nena had awoken from her peaceful sleep. She had a dream where vampires and werewolves could live together without the need of war. A paradise for both sides where there would no longer be calamity's like the Bloody War. She looked to see her head was still on Setsuna's chest.

She smiled when she saw Setsuna for two reasons. One was because she hadn't seen her lover/fiancé in a long time and the second being that he was smiling while he slept.

Setsuna stirred in his sleep as he slowly opened his eyes. When they opened he saw a beautiful pair of yellow orbs staring into his red ones. "Morning" said Nena.

"It's still night" responded Setsuna. The two shared a laugh as Setsuna was right. The two got out of bed and Setsuna reunited Nena with her family. It wasn't long after that Setsuna's friends returned from their little underwater mission. They brought back a few more of the artifacts. They had taken down every werewolf that crossed their path on the mission.

By going into Seed mode they could read out the words "Blitz Waves" on one artifact. Another artifact which was the largest piece brought back told a tale called "The Truth of the Moon".

There were six different colors the moon could be colored. Red, Blue, Teal, Yellow, White, and Black. Many think the moon is a colorful rock that changes color every now and then. But apparently the truth is that the moon is just a large grey rock floating in space.

The reason the moon is colored was because it's covered with Blitz Waves. They are particles that cover the moon and based on the time of the year they will change color. But no matter what color they were they always empowered the werewolves. The reason why the Crimson Moon wasn't mentioned in the artifact was unclear.

Three days later Setsuna and Nena along with their friends and Nena's brothers were sent on a mission. Far away there is a large town that seems to be plagued by some strange force. There the people are disappearing.

With each passing day more disappear and nobody knows why. Their mission is to go to the village and see if they can find the problem and fix it. Of course they were to recover any artifacts if they found any.

The group left the castle and were on route to the village. At first Setsuna refused to let Nena be a part of the mission because he thought it was too dangerous and didn't want her to get hurt. But he had to understand that Nena was well capable of taking care of herself and she wasn't a little girl that needed protection. He had to reluctantly agree.

The group had entered the town to see a large number of humans walking around minding their own business. They had split up and asked the people about what was going on in the town. When they met up they found out that it had something to do with a pirate ship. An extremely large ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil, that Hell itself spit him back out.

"Sounds dangerous" said Johann. "Tch yeah right! When they show up I'll slice them and their ship in half!" said Michael with his killer look as usual.

"They said it only happens at night so in the mean time we should get a place to stay" said Setsuna.

The others agreed and headed towards an inn. The group got five rooms. Allelujah and Hallelujah got one room as did Lyle and Neil. Tieria was an anti-social guy so he got a room by himself.

Michael and Johann got a room across from Nena and Setsuna's room for protection. They didn't want anything bad to happen to Nena ever again. But they knew Setsuna wouldn't dare let anything bad happen to her.

Later that night

"Nena" said Setsuna. "What is it?" said Nena. "I have something to give you. That I wasn't able to long ago" said Setsuna.

"What would that be?" said Nena interested. Setsuna put his right hand into his pocket as he walked over to Nena and gently took her hand in his left. He pulled something out of his pocket and slid it onto Nena's finger. When he released Nena's hand she was speechless.

It was an engagement ring made out of Rainbow Diamond. The jewel on it was one third emerald, one third ruby, and one third sapphire. The three parts were shining brightly in unison with the Rainbow Diamond makings.

"Setsuna. It's so beautiful" said Nena with her eyes wide staring at her new ring. For all vampires of the Royal Bloodlines, it was required for both the engagement and wedding rings to be made of Rainbow Diamond. Kira of course did this for Lacus.

"It's fitting for a beautiful person such as you" said Setsuna. "Thank you Setsuna!" said Nena as she hugged Setsuna. Setsuna hugged her back and the two stayed like that for five seconds before separating. "So when should our marriage be?" said Nena. "How about one month after the war is over?" said Setsuna.

"I think that sounds perfect" said Nena as she kissed Setsuna and he kissed back. But then Setsuna's eyes widened as he sensed an incoming object heading towards their window fast. "Get down!" shouted Setsuna as he wrapped his arms around her and brought them both to the floor. Something large smashed through the window and went through the wall.

Setsuna shielded Nena from any debris that came down. When it was okay he got up and helped Nena up. The others quickly burst into the room. "What the hell's going on?!" exclaimed Michael

"I don't know" said Setsuna. They all looked out the hole in the window to see the town was being attacked. There were pirates and werewolves scattering all about. The town was being engulfed in flames as burnt debris fell, crashing into the ground, sending ashes everywhere and the townsfolk running away screaming. As they ran they were being cut down by pirates and werewolves.

The group jumped down to the ground from the room. "Let's take em out!" exclaimed Michael as he materialized his large Buster sword called "Zwei". He flash stepped (Yep flash step from Bleach) towards a group of werewolves and sliced horizontally. The werewolves were instantly sliced in half and blood sprayed everywhere

Pirates charged at him but he sent out his GN weapons called "Fangs". They were similar to the Dragoons but they were smaller and shaped like fangs with a white color to add to the look. Like some Dragoons they could be used to spear enemies with their beam blades.

They speared the pirates bodies and they screamed in agonizing pain. They fell down to the ground dead as the Fangs returned to their master. Then some more werewolves jumped down to attack but Neil and Lyle sniped them down with their GN sniper rifles. Neil's was called "Dynames" and Lyle's was called "Cherudim".

They looked out to see an army of large pirate ships were out at see and pirates were using them to get to shore, as the cannons fired cannon balls at the town.

"We have to take those ships out" said Setsuna. "Leave it to me" said Tieria as he flew out towards the ships. "Nena, Michael we'll go as well" said Johann. Johann and Michael flew off but Nena turned to Setsuna. "Please be careful" said Setsuna with worry in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me" said Nena with her happy go lucky attitude and she kissed Setsuna on the cheek before flying off after her brothers. Setsuna and the rest of the group were gonna take care of the forces in the town.

Setsuna was flying around, flapping his large, black bat wings scouting out any enemies. He saw werewolves chasing after a woman carrying her baby. Setsuna quickly flew down and summoned Exia. He landed in front of the werewolves and they stopped in their tracks.

They could sense Setsuna's raw power emanate from his body as it was surrounded by a light blue aura. They ran away in fear but Setsuna flashed stepped after them. He appeared in front of them and slashed one in half. He pinned the other one to the ground with his foot and pointed Exia at the werewolfs chest.

"What are you guys doing here?" said Setsuna. "That's none of your damn business you bastard!" spat the werewolf in response. Setsuna stabbed Exia a little bit into the werewolfs chest. The werewolf cried out in pain as blood began draining at a steady rate. "I'll give you two more chances. Now answer my question" said Setsuna coldly as his eyes began glowing crimson red.

"Never" said the werewolf as he gasped for breath as the GN blade was now sent deeper into his chest.

"Last chance" said Setsuna. "W-we were sent to try and capture the girl and boy w-with the power of V-Veda" said the werewolf as he coughed up blood. "Good enough" said Setsuna as he sent Exia completely through the werewolf and ripped it out. When he ripped Exia out it tore through the werewolfs heart.

The werewolf died on the ground instantly before evaporating. "Like I'm gonna let you filthy dogs lay a hand on her" said Setsuna as he flew off. Neil and Lyle were sniping down incoming targets at a fast pace.

Neil hadn't missed a shot of course because of his mastery of sniping using projectiles. It earned him the name "Sniper King". Lyle had only missed a few shots since he didn't have as much battle or sniping experience as Neil. But he wasn't a pushover either. Both of them were prodigy snipers at a young age and were the ace snipers of the kingdom. No one could match their skill.

Then suddenly a pirate jumped down from a roof unnoticed and his blade extended out. "Die you blood sucking monsters!' shouted the pirate but he was instantly shot down by Lyle who was holding his trusty GN pistol in his left hand. The beam went straight through the pirates head and he fell down to the ground with a steaming hole through his head.

"The way things are now, you guys are the monsters here" said Lyle as he and Neil continued taking down pirates and werewolves.

At sea the ships were firing cannon balls at Nena, Tieria, Michael, and Johann but couldn't take them down. "Aim the Gottfrieds and the Valients at those four and fire Sledgehammer missiles as well!" commanded one of the werewolves on a pirates ship.

The weapons appeared on the ships as they all opened fire on the four vampires. Tieria got in front of everyone and brought up a GN barrier to protect them from the attacks. They Tieria quickly summoned his GN Bazooka called "Virtue". He aimed and fired his weapon. The huge shot of energy rivaled that of Heero's twin buster rifle.

The shot tore through ships and took down a large number of them. Johann summoned two high mega launcher cannons on his shoulders. "Nena, Michael link up" said Johann. "Got ya!" said the two as the summoned their GN handguns to ports on the mega launchers and moved back as cables appeared.

Their guns sent energy into the mega launchers and Johann fired when there was enough. The large red blast tore through ships slicing them in two. There were only half of the ships left now. Tieria activated Virtue's most powerful form. The inside of the barrel extended and the weapon was now almost twice as long.

It was Virtue's second form called "Burst mode". Tieria fired a shot and the blast was twice as big as it was before. Tieria was being pushed back by the blast but held on. The blast tore through more ships and there were only a few ships left now. Nena summoned a sword that looked the same as Exia but it was handheld instead of connected.

A purple energy surrounded the blade as a aura was seeping out of the sides, and tip. It was her personal GN sword called "Drei". Nena flew forward at speeds equal to Shinn's but not quite as fast. She sliced through the side of one ship before slicing through the side. The ship sank instantly.

Johann drew his red GN beam saber called "Eins". He flew over and pierced it into the side of a ship and flew forward, extending the cut. When he ripped it out at the end the ship sunk side ways. Now there was only one ship left. Michael flew over and viciously sliced through the ship with Zwei.

Now the ships were all gone. "Well that was fun" said Michael as he rested Zwei over his shoulder and his wrist on the handle. Then suddenly they all sensed something. Something very big. They all turned to see an extremely large pirate ship behind them. "Oh boy" said Michael surprised at the size of the ship and shocked at what a beast it was. Guns everywhere all aimed at them.

"This could be a problem" said Michael. Then suddenly two yellow energy blasts and a red and white plasma blast hit the ship. The four looked up to see Kira, Shinn, and Heero in the sky. Heero had his twin buster rifle while Kira had his other buster rifle and Shinn had his high energy beam cannon out.

They continued firing repetitive shots at the ship and it retreated after taking some damage. Kira, Shinn, and Heero flew down to them. "You're all uninjured?" said Heero. "Yeah" said Johann. "Glad we showed up in time" said Kira. "That ship sure was big" said Shinn. They flew back to the town and met up with the others. Allelujah had found a few artifacts in an antique shop.

Hallelujah was covered with the blood of his victims. "Dude that blood smells nasty" said Shinn with a disgusted look. Everyone else had the same reaction. "You need a bath" said Nena as with her super strength she picked up Hallelujah and through him into the water. When he surfaced all the blood had washed off.

"NOT COOL NENA!" shouted Hallelujah in a usual tantrum. Everyone was laughing really hard, especially Allelujah. The townsfolk were safe and everyone returned to the town for some rest. Their mission there wasn't over yet.


	7. How Could This Happen?

The gang had returned to the inn, and Setsuna and Nena had gotten a new room since the one they had now has a large hole in it from a cannon ball. Five minutes later, Athrun, Stella, Trowa, and Duo had shown up. There were reports at the kingdom that there was an extremely powerful werewolf, lurking in that area. The others were sent as back up for the mission, and if they encounter the werewolf.

The gang had all assembled in one room. "So now what should we do?" said Michael. "Not sure" said Setsuna, thinking of the best way to handle the situation. "We should probably stand watch at sea" said Allelujah. The gang thought that in the situation they were in, that was the best possible action they could take.

Shinn, Heero, Athrun, Stella, Kira, Hallelujah, Duo, and Trowa waited out at sea while Setsuna, Nena, Neil, Lyle, Michael, Johann, Allelujah waited on the shore. Nightfall had come once again, and a dense fog began rolling in. "Be careful everyone!" said Shinn. "Roger that!" said the others.

The fog continued to move in and the entire sea was covered, cutting the gang on the shore off from the others. While the fog was covering the sea there was complete silence. Everyone materialized their weapons, ready for an enemy attack. Suddenly a large plasma blast came tearing through the fog that was heading towards Stella.

"Look out!" shouted Heero as he grabbed Stella and pulled her out of the way. "They're here!" said Kira. Still there was nothing but silence. They heard small splashes on the water that sounded like footsteps, but they couldn't see who it was, or where they were coming from. Shinn sensed a presence behind him, and quickly turned around only to have a powerful punch be landed on his face, and he was sent flying backwards at great speeds.

Shinn crashed into the shore hard. "Shinn, are you alright?!" said Setsuna. "Yeah, but that was a cheap shot!" said Shinn as he got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. The others were cautious, as to not have the same thing happen to them. Suddenly Kira was hit from behind and sent flying into the air. Then a kick was landed to him in his stomach, sending him crashing into the water.

"Kira!" shouted Athrun, but he was also attacked suddenly. A punch was landed to him on his face, before a blast of ki sent him flying into the air, and then he got a piledriver which sent him flying towards the water. He was then smacked at the side which made him bounce off the water like a thrown pebble.

The others were attacked as well, either sent into the water or crashing to the shore. "They're using the fog as cover. The bastards" said Duo as he stood up from his attack. "Shinn, can't your powers of water do something about this?!" said Michael. "No, not with that fog rolling around. We'd need to get rid of it for me to use it against them accurately" said Shinn.

"And our powers can't do anything either" said Allelujah. "Wait, can Tieria and Heero use their weapons together to get rid of it?" said Lyle. "Yeah, a blast of that magnitude would tear right through the fog" said Trowa. They nodded and the two placed their weapons next to each others.

Tieria activated his cannons Burst mode as he materialized his two double barrel shoulder cannons on his shoulders, and his large twin GN bazookas' on his shoulders, next to his other cannons named "Seravee", and activated their Burst mode. Heero materialized his other Buster rifle in his hand.

They both fired their weapons and the beams fused together to create a blast of titanic size. As they had guessed, the blast tore through the fog, clearing the entire fog. But they saw nothing in the water. "What?" said Athrun. "They aren't there" said Kira. "Maybe they're invisible or something" said Hallelujah. "That would be the only reasonable explanation for this" said Neil.

They saw footprints appear on the sand, heading towards them. Then the tracks stopped when they were a few feet away from the gang. "Huh?" said everyone confused. "_Why did they stop_?" thought Johann. Suddenly from a distance, a dart came flying towards the group, and hit Shinn in the neck. "W-what the he-" said Shinn as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Shinn!" said Athrun but he was also hit with a dart in the neck. In a flash, so was everyone else and they were all on the ground, unconscious. The werewolves surrounding the group turned visible, revealing their black fur. "The targets have been acquired" said the leader into a communicator.

"Good, bring them here" said another voice from the communicator. The werewolves picked the gang up and flew back towards the large ship in the distance.

When Shinn came to he saw he was in a different surrounding. He and the others had cuffs around their legs and wrists that were connected to chains which were connected to metal rings in the walls. The metal ring had an evil black aura around it. "What is this place" muttered Shinn as he looked around.

The others woke up soon after and wondered where they were. "Looks like were on that ship from the other day" said Duo as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Damn, I can't materialize any of my weapons!" said Michael. "Obviously this chain subdues our powers" said Johann.

Setsuna stood up and looked out the window. He saw werewolves outside, scrambling all around. "Oh great" said Setsuna as he sat back down. "So now what?" said Duo. "We've gotta find a way to break these chains" said Stella. Heero brought his cuff to his face and grew his canines into his fangs. He placed the tip of his fang into the keyhole and moved it around.

After two minutes, there was a click and Heero's cuff came undone. He then removed the other one and stood up. "Nice trick" said Duo. Heero materialized Wing Zero and activated the beam. He cut the cuffs of the others, and he helped Stella to her feet. "Now what are we gonna do about the guys outside" said Shinn. "Leave that to me" said Kira as he opened the door a small amount. He saw it was raining and that the entire deck of the ship was wet.

Kira placed his finger on the floor and channeled as much ice power as he could through his finger. In a burst of energy the entire ship and all the werewolves on it were frozen solid. The gang grew their wings out and flew off the ship. Athrun summoned two large fireballs in his hands and threw them. They hit the ship and the entire ship was blown apart.

Shards of ice dropped down into the water. "That wasn't so tough" said Shinn. "But, something feels off" said Trowa. "Yeah, something's not right about this" said Nena. When they returned to the town they all gasped to see it was completely destroyed, and ablaze.

"Oh no!" said Nena as they all surveyed the town. "They were just holding us back so they could kill everyone" said Kira. "What monsters they are!" said an enraged Athrun. They landed on the ground to see the corpses of the townspeople. Nena buried her face in Setsuna's chest, not wanting to see the horrible sight.

Then the corpses began moving. "What the" said Heero. The corpses then rose up and transformed into werewolves. "They're turning!" said Shinn. When the transformations were completed all the werewolves howled loudly, before running off into the distance. "So this was all just to increase their numbers?" said Shinn. "Must've been that werewolf we were warned about" said Athrun.

"Let's get back. There's nothing more we can do here" said Tieria. The others flew off back in the direction of the kingdom.


	8. Awakened Memories

When Setsuna and the others had returned from their mission the pieces recovered revealed something about two sorts of stones with the power of light. The history and identity of these stones remain unknown to the vampires, and even to the werewolves. But the vampires were sure that they would slowly begin to unravel the puzzle with enough pieces.

Shinn had gotten his usual welcome home greeting from Mayu who had been playing all day with Judau's younger sister Leina. Right now Judau was out on a mission with Kamille and Amuro. Mayu and Leina had been best friends for a very long time. Shinn was surprised when he found out Mayu finally learned how to materialize a weapon, but was only able to materialize two beam sabers.

Though recently she has also taped into her inner powers which are shockingly the power to control time and space. Mayu was able to tear open a portal in the fabric of space and time to move at what would seem light speed, or to travel between time. Since she had just awakened her powers she couldn't use them to their greatest peak, but she would be able to in time with enough and proper training.

When Shinn and the others had reported about the black werewolves that attacked them and knocked them out, they found out that they were Special Forces werewolves. They were known as the Overflags, led by the very powerful werewolf Graham Aker. They were a dangerous bunch that have not known defeat. The gang was just lucky they hadn't decided to kill them.

A few minutes ago, Judau, Kamille, and Amuro had returned from their mission only to find out it was just a couple of monsters causing trouble, so taking care of them was a simple matter. Right now Mayu and Shinn were in the forest of the castle as usual and Shinn was training Mayu.

The two were in a clear grassy area and they stood across from each other. Shinn materialized his anti-ship sword Destiny into his hands as Mayu materialized her beam saber into her hand. The two activated the beams of their weapons and stood ready. "Ready Mayu?" said Shinn. Mayu nodded. "Then came at me and don't hold back" said Shinn. Mayu charged at Shinn and swung her beam saber at him. Shinn easily blocked the move and threw her off guard.

Mayu quickly got back on balance and stabbed her beam saber forward. Shinn did a three sixty to the right and moved Destiny towards her until it was an inch away from her neck. "Remember, to win in a fight against a powerful enemy, you have to always be one step ahead of them. If you forget that, you'll die" said Shinn as he moved Destiny away from her neck.

"Right" said Mayu with a smile. Shinn smiled back at her, but while he was smiling Mayu quickly swung her leg and tripped Shinn. Shinn fell to the ground and opened his eyes to see Mayu pointing her beam saber an inch from his face. "You were saying?" said Mayu.

The two of them shared a laugh as Shinn rose to his feet. "Hey Mayu, you know that the sacred moment is soon right?" said Shinn. "What's that?" said a confused Mayu. "Oh right, you haven't been told about that yet. Well you see the entire vampire race used to be ruled entirely by three vampire elders. Instead of all three of them ruling at once, one of them rules the race for about two, or three decades before they return to their hibernation state and the next elder rules" said Shinn.

"Has it been like that for a long time?" said Mayu. "Yeah, ever since the death of the vampire gods, our ancestors marked the dawning age of the Royal families" said Shinn. "So who are these vampire elders?" said Mayu. "There are three of them and they are the most powerful vampires of the entire race. "Their names are Saya, Ki (pronounced Kai), and Aeolia (From Gundam 00). Aeolia is the next elder in line to rule the vampires" said Shinn. (The first two female elders that I mentioned are characters from The Tower of Druaga anime. Saya is Succubus, and Ki is Ki in her teenage form).

"So how does this whole thing work?" said Mayu. "When the time is right all the vampires of the four kingdoms gather in the room of awakening in the sacred palace underground, and everyone there must offer their blood to the elder, so they can be awakened from their long slumber" said Shinn.

"I see" said Mayu understanding everything now but then something struck her mind. "Hey Shinn, have you noticed Heero and Stella's behavior lately?" said Mayu. "Well now that I think about it, those two have been acting kind of weird whenever their near each other" said Shinn. "Probably just some young love" said Mayu.

"Really?!" said a shocked Shinn. "Shinn, I think someone has to teach you about knowing when something's love" said Mayu. "Let's just get back to training" said Shinn wanting to drop the subject.

Meanwhile Heero and Stella had been assigned a mission together. There was confirmed werewolf activity in a town full of rich humans. The buildings, food, and clothing were all royal looking. It was quite a distance away and to not waste any of their strength they were to use a human train to get to their destination.

However the two were still resting from the mission involving the giant ship and the Overflags, so the mission wouldn't commence for a day or two. By the end of the day, Shinn had finished training Mayu in combat and she turned out to be very skilled with a beam saber. She also got some practice in with her time and space powers.

Before they knew it Mayu was assigned to her first mission. To make sure nothing would happen to her since she was the next heir to the north kingdoms throne, Shinn was to accompany her. Since Shinn was her protective brother he would be the perfect bodyguard for her.

When night came Heero and Stella were ready the four left the kingdom using the underground waterway. In the boat Shinn sat next to Mayu so Heero had no choice but to sit next to Stella. They all remained quiet the whole way. Heero and Stella had avoided each others gaze as not to embarrass themselves in front of Shinn and Mayu who were already aware of what was going on between them.

When then arrived at a city their way to their destination was closer. They all used their agility to jump very high into the air and they landed on the roof of a building. The four ran and jumped across rooftops at very fast speeds. "So Shinn, where are we going?" said Mayu.

"To catch the train that'll take us to where we're supposed to go" answered Shinn. "So why are we running along the rooftops instead of on the ground?" asked Mayu as all four of them were in mid air after jumping off another roof. "Because we're jumping onto the train" answered Heero.

"What?!" said a shocked and confused Mayu after they landed on the next roof. "It's just ahead" said Stella as they were reaching the end of the building which was actually a tunnel. They saw the train come running out of the tunnel. "Jump now!" shouted Shinn as they all jumped down towards the running train.

When they all landed on one of the cars their impact left a dent in the ceiling which shocked the humans inside. They ran across the train to the sixth car and went through the hatch into the car. They landed in the car to see it had a royal like appearance to it. A guard approached them. "Hey, who are you people?! You don't belong on thi-"

Before the guard finished his statement Shinn flashed a paper in front of the guards face. It had the groups mission description on it as well as the Northern kingdoms crest. "Forgive my rudeness your Royalnesses. Please be seated" said the guard as he left. They all took a seat. Mayu and Shinn sat across from Stella and Heero.

"Get some rest Mayu. We're still a far distance away from our destination" said Shinn. "Sure Shinn" said Mayu before she yawned and laid her head on Shinn's lap. She fell asleep instantly. A few minutes later Shinn himself had fallen asleep. Heero and Stella had remained quiet for a while.

Stella had been staring out the window looking at the ocean. She has had a fondness for the ocean ever since she was a little girl. She remembered how one day she almost drowned while playing in the water, but luckily her older brother Auel had saved her. She, Auel, and the eldest brother Sting had been alone for most of their lives. Though Sting and Auel had been keeping Stella safe until they were found by the Northern kingdoms knights and brought into the kingdom. The strange thing was that Stella didn't remember anything about her parents, or about when she was born and what her life was like during that time. Almost as if those memories never existed.

For Heero, his father had died in the first Bloody War, before Heero was even born. After finding out his dad had been killed Heero's heart fell into a state of depression and sadness. His mother wasn't able to bring Heero's heart back to its warm and happy state. That is until he met Shinn and the others at the kingdom that he felt happy again. They all treated him like a brother and he treated them like they were his siblings. Heero made a promise to them and himself. He would protect everyone so he wouldn't lose anyone important to him ever again.

Forty minutes after entering the train the gang had reached their destination. Shinn and Mayu had awoke from their sleep. When the gang stepped off the train they began their search from atop a building. They were scouting the people that went by incase any of them acted suspiciously.

It had been a while but they finally saw werewolf activity. They saw some werewolves attacking a running woman so the gang jumped down from the building and landed in front of the werewolves. Both groups drew their weapons and charged for each other. One werewolf stabbed its tempest sword at Shinn but he jumped over the stab. He swung Destiny down, but the werewolf just barely dodged it.

The werewolf quickly brought out its beam rifle and fired a shot a Shinn. Shinn easily dodged it before charging towards the werewolf. He swung Destiny down but the werewolf quickly jumped into the air while firing beam rifle shots at Shinn. "Fine then!" said Shinn. He threw Destiny directly at the werewolf but it dodged the incoming anti-ship sword.

It looked back to see Shinn had thrown his twin pair of beam boomerangs at him. The werewolf tried to get away but the beam boomerangs caught up with him and instantly hacked his into three pieces. His body instantly evaporated in mid air as the beam boomerangs returned to Shinn.

He held his hand out and Destiny instantly returned to Shinn's hand. Mayu was fighting a werewolf armed with two heat rods. Luckily she was having no trouble at all thanks to the training she received from Shinn. The werewolf sent his two heat rods out at Mayu but she used her power of time to stop time.

She quickly moved over and sliced the werewolf in half with her beam saber. Stella summoned her Gaia beam saber and avoided the werewolves beam rifle shots with a series of elegant dance moves. She quickly swung her beam saber and sliced the werewolfs head off. Another one tried to attack her from behind, but she sensed it and quickly slashed its throat with her claws. Blood sprayed out everywhere as the werewolf died on the ground.

The last one tried to punch Heero but he caught its fist with his bare hand. With a swift movement Heero broke the werewolfs wrist. Heero got behind the werewolf and grabbed his neck while holding him down. "What are you guys doing here?" said Heero. "You'll find out soon enough" said the werewolf as he flashed a bomb in his other hand. Heero's eyes widened as a large white light began shining from the bomb.

"Heero run!" shouted Shinn, but it was too late. The bomb exploded and it killed the werewolf instantly. Heero was sent high into the air before he came crashing down on the ground hard. The others ran over to him. "Heero, are you alright?" said Stella. Heero weakly pushed himself up with his arms. "Somehow" answered Heero as he wiped off some blood streaming from his head.

"Why'd that guy commit suicide?" said Mayu looking at the charred spot from the explosion. "Who knows" said Shinn. Then suddenly they all sensed a powerful pressure around them. They looked up to see a white werewolf floating above them. "I've been waiting for you four to arrive. Specifically you Stella." said the werewolf.

"What do you mean?" said a confused Stella. "I have something that belongs to you. Something that I took from you so long ago" said the werewolf. "What would that be?" said Mayu. "Her distant memories" said the werewolf. Stella's eyes widened with shock. "Why do you think you weren't able to remember your past, or your parents?" said the werewolf.

"Because you stole her memories away?" said Shinn. "That's right. I'm just giving them back because I have no need to keep them now" said the werewolf. He summoned a white and blue ball of ki and sent it at Stella. When the ball touched her head it vanished in a flash and her head was surrounded by a white aura.

Then suddenly images of Stella's mother and father flashed before her eyes. Then images of her, Auel, and Sting as children with their parents. Finally, her parents and people around being brutally slaughtered by werewolves. The sound of splashing blood and squishing organs was heard everywhere around her.

In reality Gaia disappeared from Stella's hand as she grabbed her head with both hands in pain. She began screaming as the memories kept pouring back, begging for the werewolf to stop. "Stop it, you're hurting her!" demanded Shinn. "I don't think so" said the werewolf.

Heero quickly drew his anti-ship sword Wing Zero and flew towards the werewolf. He slashed down but the werewolf materialized a large black sword. The two clashed blades, but the werewolf was stronger. He pushed Heero back and swung his sword sending a black blade of energy at Heero. Heero swung Wing Zero down and destroyed the energy blade which caused an explosion.

When the dust cleared Heero saw the werewolf holding Stella up by her neck. He threw Stella and she crashed into Heero. The sheer force of the throw sent the two flying off into the distance of the sea. "Heero, Stella!" shouted Shinn as his friends were sent out of range.

The werewolf was gone in an instant. "What do we do Shinn?" said a worried Mayu. "We're gonna have to call for help" said Shinn. He turned his head and stared out at sea. "_Don't worry you guys, we're gonna find you, no matter what_" thought Shinn as he and Mayu left the area.


	9. Young Love Before a Journey

Heero and Stella were still being projected even further out at sea. Heero pushed forward against Stella to slow them down. They fell towards the water as they began slowing down, and they crashed into the water. Heero tried to grab Stella and pull her up with him to the surface but she was struggling in his grip.

With all his strength he managed to pull them to the surface, but Stella was still struggling in his hold and screaming. "Stella, calm down!" said Heero as he tried to hold Stella still. As Stella was struggling she accidentally scratched Heero's cheek, leaving three bleeding scratch marks on Heero's cheek.

With all his might Heero brought himself and Stella to shore. Stella broke free of his grip and was walking back towards the sea. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" shouted Stella. Heero quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. "Stella, just calm down" said Heero, but Stella was still struggling. "I don't want to die, I'm so afraid" said Stella.

Heero then pulled Stella back towards him and embraced her in a hug, placing his left arm around her waist and his right hand behind her head (Y'know like Shinn did when he saved her from drowning). "Don't worry Stella, I'll protect you. So don't be afraid" said Heero in a soft tone. Stella opened her eyes to see herself being embraced by Heero.

Stella closed her eyes as tears began coming out of them. She buried her face in Heero's chest as she hugged him back. "Thank you Heero" said Stella as she choked between sobs. The two separated and Heero wiped the tears off Stella's face with his finger.

Heero looked up to see it would start raining soon. "Come on, it's gonna start raining soon as he pulled Stella by her hand. The two walked around the island and found a small cave. They went inside and decided to stay there until the rain stopped. While Stella sat against the wall, Heero went off to gather some wood for a fire.

He returned seven minutes later with a bunch of logs. Heero used the heat from his beam saber to heat the logs until a fire started. Heero had made a rack out of remaining wood. He took his tank top off as Stella took her dress off and the two hung their clothes on the rack and over the fire so they could dry. Heero then noticed that Stella's ankle was bleeding.

"You're hurt" said Heero. Stella looked at her bleeding ankle. "It's nothing serious" said Stella. Heero pulled out a hanker chief from his pocket and tied it around Stella's ankle. "You can never be too careful" said Heero. "Th-Thank you" said Stella as she looked the other way and blushed.

Heero noticed that Stella was shivering so he pulled her close to him. This action made Stella blush like crazy. "H-Heero, what are you?"

"You're shivering. Wouldn't want you to get sick" said Heero. The two stayed like that for a while. While they did the two shared the details of each others past lives. Both understood the pain and sorrow that they both went through and were able to understand each other much better.

Then Stella's stomach growled. "Uh Heero, can I?"

"Of course" said Heero as he exposed his neck to her. Stella licked one spot on Heero's neck before sinking her fangs into his neck. As she sucked his blood she felt a strange sensation. Three words passed through her head as she continued drinking Heero's blood. "_I love you_" were the words she heard. Stella's eyes widened in shock as she quickly removed her fangs from Heero's neck.

Heero smiled at her after seeing her reaction. "I do truly mean what you heard" said Heero. Tears began streaming from Stella's eyes as she leaned forward and connected hers and Heero's lips. Heero deepened the kiss in response. When the two separated Stella said "I love you too" to Heero.

The two embraced for a couple seconds before something struck Stella's mind. She went over to her drying dress and pulled something out from it. She walked back to Heero and placed the item in his hand. When he opened his hand, it revealed a small bright pink shell.

"Thank you" said Heero in response. "Sure" said a smiling Stella. After their clothes had dried the two put them back on and fallen asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Heero awoke to see a sleeping Stella cuddled next to him. Heero lightly shook her awake and the two left the cave. When they stepped outside they saw the sun was shining bright. It was a good thing that their vampire bodies had matured enough for them to be able to stand in sunlight.

Stella looked off in the distance as she saw three incoming objects. When they got closer, she recognized them as Amuro, Kamille, and Judau. The three landed on the island in front of the two. "Glad we found you guys" said Amuro. "Yeah, thanks" said Heero. "Anything happen between you two?" said Judau with a mischievous smile.

"You could say that" said Stella. "Well, anyways we should get you guys out of here" said Kamille. They all sprouted their wings and flew back to the shore of the town. When they got there they saw Shinn and Mayu there. "Welcome back" said Shinn. "You're the one who called them to help us right?" said Heero. "Of course, after all they're the only ones who can sense any comrade from a distance like that" said Mayu.

"Well, I guess this whole thing was just a waste of time, sort of" said Heero. "We should get back now" said Shinn as everyone went back to the train station and took a train back to the kingdom. As they were riding on the train Shinn and the others noticed Heero and Stella were sleeping with Stella resting her head on Heero's shoulder.

"See Shinn I told, young love" said Mayu with a playful smile. "Yeah, I guess you were right all along" said Shinn.

When they were walking across the bridge to the castle, Shinn looked into the sky to see the moon was nearly full. "_That's definitely not a good sign_" thought Shinn as he and the others entered the castle.

Kira and Lacus had met up with Shinn and Mayu in the main hall. "I trust everything went fine?" said Kira. "For the most part yeah" responded Shinn. Kira could sense the suspicious feeling in Shinn. "You noticed it too huh?" said Kira. "Yeah, the moon's light is getting bigger" said Shinn.

"A great calamity is coming, I can feel it" said Lacus. Then something struck Mayu's mind. "Hey Shinn, when's the time for this awakening?" said Mayu. Then suddenly a strong tingling sensation hit everyone. "Right now!" said Shinn. "Quick, to the assembly hall!" said Kira as the four of them flashed stepped to the assembly hall as did all other royal and noble class vampires in the kingdom.

When everyone was there Mayu was shocked at how full the room was. She and Shinn's mother stood in front of all the others as well as the members of the north kingdoms Supreme Council. "Fellow vampires, the time of awakening has finally arrived. We will now travel to the sacred palace to meet up with the other kingdoms. Once there we will raise our elder to lead our race to victory, and bring an end to the werewolves ambitions!" said Shinn's mother.

Everyone in the room cheered loudly. "We leave now!" said Shinn's mother as everyone left the room. All the vampires left the kingdom and headed off towards the central area of the land. The trip would be very long, but it was one that must be done. Neil, Lyle, Nicol, Amuro, Kamille, and Judau were sent out in front of everyone else.

They are to be the scouts of the colony and if there was trouble up ahead they would tell the rest of their team so the appropriate action could be taken. Since Amuro, Kamille, and Judau could sense things that were extremely far away, they were essential to this. If they were enemies the other members of the team would be told.

If the enemies were far away, Neil and Lyle would snipe them, and if they were close, Nicol would use his families special ability to turn invisible. He would them move towards the target and take it out without it even knowing what happened.

The colony was waiting for them to report in a large area of trees. "Hey Shinn, is this gonna take a long time?" said Mayu. "Yeah, but bear with it Mayu" said Shinn. "Alright" said Mayu with a playful smile. Shinn smiled back in response. "_You've really become strong Mayu_" thought Shinn as he observed the area.

Everyone was just relaxing for them moment. Kira and Lacus were cuddling in a tree, no surprise there. Heero and Stella were also cuddling, again no surprise. "_Man, there's love everywhere_" thought Shinn. Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around Shinn's neck. He turned to see the pair of arms belonged to Luna.

"Hey Shinn" said Luna before she gave Shinn a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Luna, not in front of Mayu" said an embarrassed Shinn as he saw Mayu was laughing. Luna giggled in response. "Why do these things have to happen to me?" said Shinn to himself. "Hey you here about what happened with Cagalli and Rey?" said Luna. "Let me guess, love struck?" said Shinn. "Bingo" said Luna.

"Well, Rey better just hope he doesn't screw up, otherwise Kira's gonna kill him" said Shinn. "Don't worry about Rey, we both know he wouldn't let that happen" said Luna. "Well, you never know" said Mayu. "I suppose" said Shinn. Then the scout team returned. "It's all clear" said Neil. The colony resumed its movement for a while.

Mayu had gotten tired after a while so Shinn carried her piggy back style. As the colony was walking Shinn suddenly had a strange vision. It was of a humanoid figure, encased in ice. Then it broke out to reveal itself as an oddly clad vampire with very light hair and a large demonic sword.

Shinn shook his head and focused back on the route. The colony had marched on for days which felt like weeks. Shinn had remembered at the end of his vision he heard the figures name. It was Altos Tratus (He's from the video game Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard).

After almost two weeks of moving, the colony had finally reached their destination. They were in an extremely large field full of grass. "I don't see anything" whispered Mayu to Shinn. "We have to wait for the other three kingdoms to arrive here before we are able to reach the temple" whispered Shinn.

"We shall now rest until the other kingdoms arrive!" said Shinn's mother. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they sat or lay down to rest. Luna cuddled against Shinn as she slept, and Mayu was sleeping with her head on Shinn's lap. Like Luna, Lacus slept cuddled up next to Kira as did Meyrin to Athrun.

After a few hours of waiting the other three colonies arrived at the field. The heads of the other three kingdoms gathered in the middle and began chanting in an ancient language. When they finished four doors opened in the ground that lead underground. Each kingdom went down one of the doorways.

Nena was clinging to Setsuna's arm. "Setsuna, I'm a little scared" said Nena. "You don't worry about a thing" said Setsuna. That made Nena feel a lot better. After much walking the four kingdoms met up at a large palace and entered. Soon the great moment would come.


End file.
